Go on Living
by BlazeofthePhoenix
Summary: The smell of death is in the air, can it be prevented?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I'm using the story and some of the personalities from the series. All original ideas are mine, but if my story reflects yours in a way i apologize in advance.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prolouge  
  
She lay in her bed, unable to move. Only able to blink and talk, a little. She had been like this for only a week, and the doctors already predicted an early death for her. Upon hearing this her mother had broke down. Her father had left long ago and she was all that was left of her family.   
  
Her mother urged her to fight with all she had, but by that time she had nothing left to fight with. Wasted, with no care except for her mother. Her friends, Yukari and Amano, never came by. They were to busy to themselves to care that their best friend for many years was dying.   
  
And dying she was. Dying of neglect. After she had made her fabulous journey her friends, event though they missed her, stayed with her as friends only for a week. Later on they didn't even walk to school together, and then finally the last straw had come. They stopped talking altogether. Hitomi figured it was because she had gotten a schedule change to make things a litle easier on her, but it wasn't. Yukari and Amano still had the same lunch, and saw her at track pratice. Long years of friendship had been lost.....   
  
To think, she had given up her one true love, just because she thought her friends and family loved her.   
'What's the use' she thought weakly 'I'll be able to see him and watch him from the afterlife at least'  
Angrily she closed her eyes and wished desparetely for her love to come to her. 


	2. Folken...

Disclaimer: I'm using the story and some of the personalities from the series. All original ideas are mine, but if my story reflects yours in a way i apologize in advance.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
He raised his hand shakily and beconned his chief advisor. Grabbing the advisor by the collar the hissed angrily.  
"Get these people out! I am not finished yet!"  
  
"But, but sire!" The advisor stammered.  
  
"I have not died yet, get these weeping fools out of my sight!" Van repeated a little weaker.  
  
"Yes sire, as you say." the chief advisor mumbled.  
"People you must clear out of this room! The king would like to rest." The advisor announced.  
  
There was the general hustle and bustle, but within 10 minutes everyone, from Allen to the priests, were out of the spacious room.   
  
Van sighed. 'I wonder if Hitomi wants to see me as i do her.' He had wish ferverently that he could see her, just once. It was the wish that he had chosen to condemn him to death. He waited and waited, shunning all life for just a glimpse of her, his love. It was too late he had already destroyed the pendant. No such luck as it coming back unexpectedly.  
  
The yelling and the thoughts had tired him out entirely. He had wasted away starting from a month after he had finished his adventures. His body, thin and frail, his hair, lacking luster, and his eyes no longer shining with joy. He sat back in his bed, knowing his end would be soon and painless. He stared at the ceiling and wondered if his mother, father, and brother would greet him in the heavens. If he kept staring he imagined a silver light shining through the ceiling that stared to emit some celestial body.  
  
"Brother." Van whispered.  
  
"Hello Van." Folken said airly, his voice merely a whisper. "you must not die, she is waiting for you to come" he continued "Mother and I will help you"  
  
"But, how?" Van said, blinking back tears.  
  
Folken drifted over to Van, and pressed something cold and small into his palm. "Here. Your wish shall be granted"   
  
"Brother! How can I thank you and mother?"  
  
"By staying alive with your love of your life." Folken remarked. "Now go to her."  
  
"Yes brother, thank you." Van said with tears of gratitude filling his eyes.  
Blinking back his tears he made his wish.  
"I would like to journey to the Mystic Moon and stay with my love again."   
A blue column flashed in the sky as Van was granted his wish, to stay with his love.  
  
40,000 miles away the sparkling blue column ended it's journey, in the house of Hitomi Kanzaki.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry it'z a bit short, well, it'll get a bit longer as things go along. Hope you like it! Please review, otherwise i don't know if this story is going the right way or not!  
  
  
-Blaze of the Pheonix- 


	3. Old Friends

Disclaimer: I'm using the story and some of the personalities from the series. All original ideas are mine, but if my story reflects yours in a way i apologize in advance.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*whumpf*   
"Ow......." Van groaned. He had landed, not so nicely, without anything to break his fall. His body, already weak from being sick, was weakened even more by the trip. So, Van decided to rest awhile on the floor of god knows where because he didn't even have the strength to look around.  
'At least I am closer to Hitomi....' Van thought and drifted into unconciousness.  
  
When Mrs. Kanzaki walked into her dying daughter's room she didn't know if she should scream or cry. Just an hour ago, before Hitomi had gone to sleep, Hitomi had told her mother of her fantastic journey to another land, and of her love that awaited her. This unconcious young gentleman seemed to fit the profile that Hitomi had discribed with such vigor.  
  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"...And there was a prince named Van, well actually he's a king now. He was the one who took me with him to Gaea. He's lean, and tall, well taller than me, and he always wears his brown pants and red shirt." Hitomi continued, eyes ablaze with excitement, "And his guymelf transforms into a dragon, and he has wings like an angel, and he can fly, and ...." Hitomi drifted off into sleep, almost passing into unconciousness because she had exerted too much energy into the telling of her story.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Mrs. Kanzaki's eyes focused in on the young man laying on the floor of Hitomi's room. She immediately decided to get a matress or something else for him to lie on. She ran around the house gathering objects that would perhaps make him as comfortable as Hitomi, after all, he was a king. After her quick errand run she dumped an array of things onto the floor, trying to decide if she wanted to wake him up, or just move him over a little and then put him on the matress.  
  
The thump of the blankets and whatnot had awakened Van.  
"Oooooooooooooo...." Van streched a little, still tired, but wide awake because of the thump. Glancing upwards he saw a middle aged lady with brown hair and a figure like Hitomi's. "Excuse me, excuse me..." Van mumbled almost incoherently. Van tried to get up, but was still too weak from his journey. He had decided almost immediately to at least make a courteous entrance and make his point across quickly. "I am Van Fanel, I would like to court your daughter. Excuse me for not getting up, I'm a little tired." He winced, a little too quickly.  
  
Mrs. Kanzaki just giggled in reply.  
  
Van, of course, confused looked around in a daze.  
  
"I'm sorry dear, but nobody has used the phrase, "to court" since the feudal days."   
  
"Oh, ummm... May I see Hitomi?" Van asked eager to accomplish his journey's goal.  
  
"She's right there." Mrs. Kanzaki just pointed to the bed next to Van.   
  
Hitomi stirred. Mumbling about a stupid boy who didn't feel like combing his hair or getting a different wardrobe other than some red shirts and khaki pants.  
  
Van got up, a little shaky on his knees, and stumbled over to the bed.   
"Well, Hitomi, if you didn't like my clothes that much you could have just told me."  
  
Hitomi's eyes popped open.  
"Van?" she whispered.  
  
"Yup, in the flesh." he said softly into her ear, his dark bangs brushing her cheek.  
  
"I wished and waited for you to come. Your mother came to me to say that you'd have a wish fufilled." Hitomi closed her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks.   
  
"I wished to be with you." Van replied kissing her now tear stained cheek.  
  
Mrs. Kanzaki left the room as quietly as possible, but could still hear what was going on in the quiet-as-a-mouse, house. Suddenly the doorbell rang, something quite uncommon these days. Mrs. Kanzaki ran to answer the door.  
"Hello?" she opened the door quickly.  
  
"Hi, can Hitomi come for dinner with us?"   
  
Mrs. Kanzaki turned cold at the thought.  
"Nice of you to come by Yukari and Amano." she said chips of ice falling from her lips. "She's sick since the last time you came to visit, last spring." cruelly she was going to rub it in.  
  
"Gomen Nasai, we were bad." Yukari said quietly.  
  
"No, you may not take Hitomi out to dinner. She needs her rest and has a visitor that she probably wouldn't want you to meet. You could ruin his happiness too." she said attacking all that they had done wrong to her daughter.   
  
"You may leave now." Van had walked out into the foyer with the noise. "you upset me. When she was with me she told me how wonderful you are. In the past 10 seconds all I have heard has disproven those stories. Leave." he commanded.  
  
Nearly to the state of tears Yukari ran out the door. Amano bowed once and ran after his girlfriend.  
  
"That wasn't nice." Hitomi remarked from her room.  
  
"I know dear, but they shouldn't treat you that way." Mrs. Kanzaki replied softly.  
  
"I know."   
  
Van walked back to Hitomi's room to collapse onto Hitomi's bed. He was still tired and a bit sick.   
  
Mrs. Kanzaki followed Van's path back into the room and saw both of them lying on the bed. Hitomi was curled into Van like she belonged there. Van's chin was in her hair and his hands were placed protectively around her waist. Mrs. Kanzaki sighed and gathered the blankets off the floor. She tucked Van into the covers with her daughter and set about making a cot on the floor.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Doesn't this sound a little generic? I'll get to the better parts planned in the next couple chapters k peeps?  
-Blaze of the Phoenix- 


	4. Tired

Disclaimer: I'm using the story and some of the personalities from the series. All original ideas are mine, but if my story reflects yours in a way i apologize in advance.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hitomi slowly got better with the reunion of Hitomi and Van. Van got a little better, well enough to take care of himself, but he was still weak.   
  
"Van?" Hitomi asked at lunch.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I thought you had to run the kingdom."  
  
"I should get back, but Allen will probably be running it for me. I want you to come with me, to Gaea."  
  
"You know I'll try, but there are no guarentees." Hitomi said quietly. "My mom will probably try to come with us."  
  
"That's alright. She can become a duchess or something like that. Where's you Dad though? She can't come if she doesn't have a husband, it would be a disgrace to the court." Van said thoughtfully.  
  
"He left a while ago. Ran off with some weird teacher lady." Hitomi said quietly.   
  
"Well, it doesn't matter then. She can be an ambassador or something. I don't really care. No one can find your history apart from what's being written in the Royal Libraries right now." Van said comfortingly. He put his hand on Hitomi's and gazed softly at her.   
  
"I guess I can go then..." Hitomi said quietly. "But I still want to say goodbye to some people."  
  
"Amano and Yukari?" Van said with a frown.  
  
"Yes, along with some others. Just people I knew around the town and that helped my mom and me." Hitomi said poking Van playfully.  
  
"Helped?" Van said disapprovingly again. The Hitomi he remembered had unearthly powers and a strange ability to work her way through anything without help.  
  
Hitomi sighed and turned her eyes toward the window caught in a memory.  
  
"When I came back, it was hard for Mom. I quit all the things I loved, which opened up some more money for us to live one, but I got sick."  
  
Van wrapped an arm around her understandingly.  
  
"From there, Mom sent me to doctors and surgeons to find out what was wrong. I knew i couldn't live with half a soul, but no one else knew that I was living with half of one." Hitomi leaned into Van's arms and sighed again.   
  
"When will you be ready to leave?" Van asked quietly, afraid to ruin the mood.  
  
"That depends on my mom." Hitomi answered quietly as she got up from the table.  
  
"I'm going to go see Amano and Yukari, do you want to come?" she added hesitantly.  
  
"Do you honestly think I would let you out of my sight?" Van demanded.   
  
"Yes!" Hitomi said as she pushed Van back down into his chair.  
  
"You're still sick, get some more rest and I'll be back in a little while"   
  
Van scowled at Hitomi and hobbled over to Hitomi's room before collapsing on the bed, he couldn't keep this up much longer. He needed to be back home.  
  
Hitomi peeked into the room before she left with a small bag and her almost deathly skinny wallet (A.N. anyone ever have a wallet like that?)  
  
She walked happily down the street, enjoying the sunlight and singing birds, before glimpsing a small creature out of the corner of her eyes.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I apologize for the wait, and it's not even that long. I'll update again during the week, send me an e-mail if you really want to talk to me about it or something...   
  
If you don't review, i don't know which stories i should keep writing on!!!  
  
-Blaze of the Phoenix- 


	5. Trip to the Bank

Disclaimer: I'm using the story and some of the personalities from the series. All original ideas are mine, but if my story reflects yours in a way i apologize in advance.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
She turned to face the odd creature, but found it wasn't there.  
  
'Maybe I'm still tired or something' Hitomi thought to herself as she kept walking along the street. She was about to go into the bank when again something caught her eye, but it wasn't an animal. It was another small dragon pendant in an antique shop. It wasn't really in the showcase window either.   
  
'Weird...' Hitomi thought as she stopped in the middle of the crowded sidewalk.   
  
Before she could stop herself she found her nose pressed to the glass showcase, like a 5-year old staring at a toy they've always wanted. Shaking her head, Hitomi pulled herself away from the window and walked into the bank.  
  
'Psshhh, I don't even have any money anymore. I don't know why I think that I can get something as beautiful as that.'  
  
The pendant was beautiful as she brought the image to life in her memory. It was a rearing dragon with black wings and subtle silver bones running through it, the eyes were navy, and the body was colored like the wings but in a wavy double S form (A.N. you know, one s on top of the other?) It had a gunmetal chain that would have been easily replacable if it weren't engraved with a symbol on each link.   
  
'Hmm... Maybe later...' Hitomi thought as she pulled her attention to a bank clerk.   
  
"Hi I'd like to withdraw 10,000,000 yen please" Hitomi said quietly, trying not to hold anyone's attention.   
  
"Name?" the bank teller asked after a moment of silence  
  
"Kanzaki, Hitomi" she replied politely.  
  
"One moment please." the bank teller said as he went to get the approval papers.  
  
Hitomi sighed again as she watched the bank teller leave. She wanted to withdraw all of her savings, but in case she did come back, she would need money.   
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"Hey Mark!" one of the shopclerks said to the other.  
  
"Yea?" the other said, turning.  
  
"Where'd that pendant go? You know, the one with the dragon that I was gonna give to Ben for his birthday?" the blond haired clerk asked.  
  
"Dunno. I haven't seen it since that girl was looking at it. It's probably somewhere around here. After all the girl didn't even come in the store, she couldn't have lifted it."   
  
"Alright."  
  
*Hisssss*  
  
It croaked before grabbing the pendant away. Both of the shop clerks didn't seem to acknowledge it's presence. Carefully it sheltered the pendant in its hands and flew noiselessly out of the shop.  
  
"Shut the window would you? It's too cold to leave it open." Mark said to the other shopclerk.   
  
"It's closed" remarked the bewildered clerk.  
  
The silent shoplifter's lips curled into a semblance of a smile before flying out the door and into the bank.   
  
~In the Bank~  
  
Hitomi tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the clerk to return.   
  
'I hope this doesn't take all day.' Hitomi thought anxiously. She hoped that while she was here, Van didn't have the sudden urge to spar, practice, or wander like he normally did.   
  
She spun as something to her left caught her eye. Tensed for an attack, Hitomi's hand flew to her pocket knife on her key chain and frowned.   
  
'Nothing...' Hitomi thought nervously, 'I guess I've been expecting Dornkirk to pop out around the corner since Van has come back.'  
  
She relaxed as she turned back towards the counter and again something caught her eye. Her left shoulder suddenly had more weight to carry on it and, out of the corner of her eye, she could see a small silver and black dragon clutching the pendant she had seen earlier.   
  
'Oh my freaking GOD!' Hitomi thought as she jumped back into another customer. Just as suddenly as the dragon had appeared to her it disappeared.   
  
'What the hell?' Hitomi glanced around quickly as she made her apologies to the person standing behind her.   
  
"I'm soo sorry." Hitomi said bowing her head in an apology.  
  
"Nonsense my dear. It's quite alright, but you did give your dragon quite a scare there." the other person replied light-heartedly.  
  
Hitomi's head shot up quickly as she looked directly at the person standing behind her.   
  
"B-b-b-ut y-you are d-d-d-d-ead!" Hitomi managed to stutter out before everything dark.  
  
"Miss? I need you to sign here, here, and here" the bank clerk said as he faced the counter once more.   
  
"Give her a moment please." the person said as they kneeled down to wake Hitomi.  
  
"Dear, this is no place for a nap!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hmmm.... Sorry about the last chapter, it wasn't as exciting as I wanted it to be. Hopefully this one is much more interesting. I'll try to update every two weeks or so. If i end up missing a deadline or something REVIEWS HELP TO REMIND MEEEEE!!! (i know that's a pathetic call for reviews but please review) Tell me what you think!  
  
-Blaze of the Phoenix- 


End file.
